2018 Delkraneiysia Hurricane Season
View the Previous Season 2017 Delkraneiysia Hurricane Season Next Season 2019 Delkaneiysia Hurricane Season 2018 Delkraneiysia Season Stats The 2018 Season was a recent annual event of tropical cyclone formations in the fantasy kingdom of Delkraneiysia. There have been 23 named storms and 27 delkranistorms. Storms in DK can happen any time of year, but the official season dates are March 15 - August 15. That’s a 6 month period. The peak of the season occurs between May - Early July. Waters start to cool in Late July, and continue to do so through August and September. The last named storm typically is around August 12. The record last storm formed in October in 2012. The last storm in 2017 was August 14–24. Strongest Storm 2018= Nicole- 230 mph 874Mbs Vocabulary Delkranistorm- our way of saying Depressions. D6- the 6th Category in Hurricane Tracking D7 the 7th Category in Hurricane tracking. Overview The 2018 Delkraneiysia Hurricane season was a slightly above average or about average year of typical tropical formations within 700 miles of DK, in the Delkran Sea and the Great Ocean. We saw an impressive amount of major hurricanes, 9, compared to the average 6. The season will close on August 12, however there have been 4 years that hurricanes formed past this date, 2004, 2012, 2014, 2017. We expect this year will complete after Storm Whitney in September. Waters are still quite warm, warmer than normal which will allow for a few more tropical systems, but likely no major storms. Waters are expected to cool in early September, or even late August, we expect maybe 2-3 more storms could form in that time. Timeline Systems Amy Amy started off as a strong line of thunderstorms then it began strengthening and organizing. It reached its peak intensity that same day and quickly weakened as it continued moving. It formed over the Delkran Sea, which is very unusual. Especially the first storm, and being in March. Amy set those as new records! Because of these history making records, the DKNHC decided to retire the name Amy. Bob Bob formed the same day, just south of DK in the Delkran Bay. Bob strengthened slowly over the bay, since waters were still cool. Bob strengthened to a Category 3 hurricane on March 17th. Bob then started to weaken as it passed just a few miles south of the shore. As Bob passed south of the coast, the storm brought in some high tide and storm surge to the coast. The gusty eyewall of Bob remained offshore, however, the gusty winds made it to the immediate shoreline. Winds of about 100mph reached the shore, causing some minor damage, and some houses were in need of repair. It took power for about 5 days. Some places were without power for a week. Charlie A strong tropical storm cutting right into Delcore City, The storm is responsible for over 450,000 in damages. Charlie originated from a strong tropical wave about 300 miles south of Plymouth. Charlie strengthened very slow and if any. Charlie moved northward very quick. Charlie raced up and hit the city after just 4 days after it formed. Charlie did very little damage when it hit the city with 40mph winds. it just took power for about 48 hours to most places. A few large trees got uprooted. Dennis A medium sized storm that saw a peak of a C1 this morning, and continued to grow during the afternoon, the storm stayed the same heading towards Delkraneiysia. The storm is expected to dissipate within the start of May 3. The storm is expected to still drive gusty winds and plenty of rain. High elevations could pick up a few inches of snow. The storm made landfall on the Plymouth peninsula at around 1:20pm May 2. The storm hit as a tropical storm, and caused about 300,000 in damages. Emily A very strong storm that hit a peak intensity of 185 mph on Friday May 18. Storm to likely weaken this weekend, and continue to weaken this week to dissipate late week. This was not but was close to being the largest storm in Delkraneiysia record books. Emily is responsible for about 240 million in damages on coastal regions as a passed close enough to shore to have its gusty outer bands hit the coast, producing severe thunderstorms, and several tornadoes. The storm traveled south and the weather improved very much, but a true landfall hit on Friday night the 18, after a weakening on Friday afternoon. All schools and businesses are closed and all citizens are expected to stay home and shelter in their homes or in community shelters during the storm. Exact time of landfall was Friday evening. ( 9:30pm Eastern) Emily caused significant damage and catastrophic conditions that are persistent and are likely to be fixed by 2–4 weeks time. Power was out for several weeks. Landfall was as a C4, With winds up to 135 mph, and deconstructed well built houses, downed trees, power lines destroyed, and over 17M in flood damage. Emily was possibly the strongest storm in DK Hurricane History. It had completely wiped Plymouth with the eye of the storm passing quickly overhead. Evacuations were ordered for all residents who lived within 50 miles of the cone. After a destructive landfall Emily heads back into the ocean but colder waters, started to further weaken the storm. Emily finally weakened to a tropical depression on May 22, 4 days after impact. On June 4th, Citizens, weather geeks, and members from The Delkraneiysia National Hurricane Center (TDNHC), as well as government officials congregated for a weather convention to discuss the first half of the hurricane season. The government officials stated the stats of over 300 deaths, 25 billion in damages, and the fact power and utilities will be off until further notice. Also at the convention, the government and TDNHC officials have RETIRED the name EMILY from further use on the Delkraneiysia Hurricane Name Board. Fredrick A medium strength, quick hurricane that produced high winds, heavy rain, severe thunderstorms and tornadoes upon landfall on Tuesday afternoon May 15. Affected Delcore City, New York and surrounding towns within its 145 mile wide span. They have researched and used their equipment to deem Fred a C2 hurricane that had max winds of over 100 mph. Despite staying rather small, Fred was one of the costliest hurricanes this year, because the impressive number of tornadoes it triggered. = Gale Gale was announced a tropical storm after being an invest for almost a week. Favorable conditions were present allowing it to strengthen very quickly reaching TS status in about 36 hours. Gale started to weaken shortly after, and dissipated over water a few days later. Henry Henry was announced as a tropical storm at around 11:45am, May 27. Henry gained much strength and power when it absorbed Gale to become a larger storm. It entered the Delkraneiysian Ocean shortly after confirmation. It is 500 miles offshore, and could hit Delcore City as a hurricane around June 1. The storm arrived in DK waters on May 29, as a strong cat 2 storm. Shortly after at 1:30pm, it was declared a Category 3 storm. A much more clear path is now pointing to a landfall near or on Delcore City. It had been upgraded last night to a mid-end Category 4 storm with 140 mph winds. Storm is to weaken as it closes in on landfall, likely tonight. Henry made landfall as a C4(130 mph) about 36 hours after peak intensity. The storm stalled and brought 3.5 feet of rain to Delcore City, and some very gusty winds. The eye hit DC on June 2–3 with 130 mph winds, but quickly weakened over land, the storm was declared as no longer a tropical system as of 2:00pm on Sunday. Inga A Delkraneiysia Sea Hurricane that hardly moved which allowed it to grow in size, which on June 6 was its peak intensity of about a cat 2 with winds of 110 mph. The storm made a TS landfall on a national park, but did minimal damage. Only small buildings were damaged, and some trees came down. The system as a tropical storm made it all the way to the upper parts of the Summerland Peninsula. A few small towns were also affected, but nothing major. Johnston A small but still dangersome storm made landfall in DK with winds of 50 mph, with lots of rain, causing mass flooding, and some landslides on hilly areas. Kathleen Explosively formed and intensified on June 18. The storm peaked on Sunday, June 24 at 165 mph. Storm did not make landfall, and dissipated over water a few days later. Landen C1 Storm that also grew fast, reaching its peak about a day after formation on Thursday. This storm weakened as quick as it grew, as strong wind sheer arrived on Saturday. The storm as of 6pm Monday was a tropical storm, but dissipated this Tuesday. Mandy Probly one of the worst storms this year, that like it’s proceders, the storm rapidly intensified at an alarming rate, possibly even record speed. the storm went from confirmation to D6 in about 14 hours. The water was very warm, hot even, and very low sheer, no competition, and the storm really succeeded at being a monster. The storm formed on Thursday evening, and grew on Friday, to its enormous size, that it would hold for a staggering 28 hours before letting go due to serious eyewall replacement cycles.—— Outer and off coast territory islands were battered by the storm and practically wiped right off the map on Sunday. Many once paradise islands are now hell on earth, and are expected to stay like that for months, even up to 2 years to repair everything that was destroyed or damaged. it was announced that those isands are never to be redevdeloped again as hurricanes are common and the people are in too harsh of an environment. It has now been converted to a national park. About 94% of those islands population took the advisories seriously and took the emergency evacuation flights to the United States ����, Canada ����, Russia ����, Mexico ����, or Brazil ����. The flights were free of charge and were paid for by the government. Nicole Nicole was announced a tropical storm on June 21 at the 8pm advisory, making it the 5th storm to form in a week, it should also be the last. A major storm forecast could mean high surf and flooding possible on the shoreline. Nicole quickly intensified as there is no competition and NO sheer to stop or limit growth. Nicole had then surpassed Emily to become the world's strongest storm with 200mph winds. The storm did not make interaction with land and thus weakened and dissipated out to sea. High surf however was a problem as well as severe rip currents that were responsible for hospitalizing several dozen. Omar A large tropical low formed into Tropical Storm Omar late on June 24. Favorable conditions were favorable for half its life, then quickly turning unfavorable. Omar was able to pull off C4, when it reached 145 mph. Eventually, the unfavorable conditions caught up to it and the sheer broke up the storm. Omar dissipated 450 miles off the southern coast. Omar had no interaction with land. Paula Storm that grew to TS status by July 15. Paula then started to weaken as it approached land. The main effect from Paula, was mass power outages throughout coastal DK as Paula meandered just south of the coast. Paula caused the coast to see thunderstorms and severe weather on July 17 when it finally made landfall as a subtropical storm. Paula hit the Plymouth peninsula with just 30mph winds, therefore doing very little damage. The only reported impacts were power outages, and some very minor storm surge and flooding. Quincy A small brief tropical storm that stayed enough offfshore it only drew up high tide. It stayed about 150 miles offshore. winds did exceed 75 mph, but was poorly built which was ultimately the reason for its demise. Quincy was actually in pretty favorable conditions for developing into at least a C2, but, it was too far behind on its development. Riley Small storm but was still able to become a tropical storm, but weakened shortly after. Was the first of 3 storms to form.Unfavorable conditions and seasonably cooling waters did not allow Riley to grow very much. Steven While Riley was farther north, Steven, about 100 miles south, Steven still witnessed cooling waters and competitive sheer that prevented Steven from achieving C1 status. Steven was only 5 mph from becoming an uncommon August Hurricane. Tiffany Now a rare major August hurricane, Tiffany is wrecking havoc in Hurricane Mandy wastelands, the storm was able to further the damage and retard the rehabilitation of the islands. Uma Rare Delkran Sea storm of hurricane intensity that underwent good intensification, and achieved C3 status in about 2 days. Uma held peak intensity for about 36 hours before weakening as it headed into colder waters off of Hollywood District. High winds were definitely a problem in coastal arias as weakening Uma made landfall as a C1, with 90 mph winds. Uma was responsible for hospitalizing 2 dozen and causing several million in damages. Uma also caused nearly 2 weeks in power loss. Many homes in the Hollywood District were in need of minor repair. Vincenzo Small hurricane, reaching 85 mph, Vincenzo stopped growing as a result of wind sheer and cold waters off of Ocean City. Vincenzo missed land even though a hit was expected. CURRENTS CURRENT STORM(S) / Season Over OCEAN- No tropical development is expected in the next 5 days. DELKRAN SEA- No tropical development is expected in the next 5 days. Current or Most Recent- VincenzoCategory:Delcore's Category:DK Seasons Category:Delcore's Tropical Cyclone Seasons Category:Past Hurricane Seasons Category:Subtropical Cyclones Category:Cyclones Category:Tropical storm Category:Summer Cyclones Category:WTF storms